


Ghosts and UFOs

by Bookman230



Series: Minorin and Amin [3]
Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minori and Ami find what they were looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and UFOs

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Professor_Piggy

_"...Amin? I have something to tell you...Meet me at the cafe, okay?"_  Minori had giggled lightly, and the apparent sincerity had assuaged Ami's fear that whatever she had to say would be too bad, only for the pleading question that followed to bring it back.  _"That rhymed. I'll be waiting, Amin. Please come?"_

That was the message Minori had left on her phone a few minutes ago and the reason that - just to be  _safe_ , not because she was  _that_ worried or anything - she'd rushed to the cafe as quickly as she'd been able to. She burst into the cafe, looking around for Minori, only to hear an "Amin!" and see a wave. She cocked an eyebrow in irritation. Minori  _seemed_ pretty okay. The smile on her face seemed real, if a little worried, and her body language… it was worried too, but she also looked… free.

As Ami took a seat, Minori leaned in and scrutinized her. "...What?" Ami asked after a moment.

"Did you run here?"

"...J-just to get some extra exercise, that's all."

"Ahhh, of course, Amin," Minori said in a tone that made it clear she didn't believe Ami at all, nodding in a teasing manner.

"Shut up."

"What? I am simply agreeing with your reason."

"It's how you said it."

"Hm? Do you need it moe? Aiiii, of course, Ami-chan!~" she exclaimed, leaning in with wide eyes and winking. "Or perhaps more like an anime rival?" She straightened her posture, let her hair fall over one eye, and placed one hand on her head. "Tch. Of course. Oooh! Or maybe like a robo-"

"Did you call me here for a reason, or do you just want to tease me?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B…" Ami chuckled against herself, and Minori grinned, a happy self-satisfied thing that killed most of her irritation. Then Minori's face settled into a serious expression, and she leaned back. "...I've seen a ghost, Amin."

"...Oh?"

Control yourself, Kawashima. This could mean… anything. No reason to get hopes up.

"She was a ghost between those vending machines you like. Not the same one with the broken heart. At least, I really hope not." Minori looked at straight at her, a small smile on her face. "I didn't recognize her as a ghost at first. She… looked a lot like me. I was expecting a ghost to look different, glowly and green and really supernatural, see through and untouchable, but… this ghost is a lot like me. She's right there, waiting for me to… touch her."

Ami's heart began to beat faster, like it would break out of her chest, but she kept her breathing steady.

"...It scared me at first. Isn't that funny? A ghost seeming like me instead of supernatural was scarier than it being elusive. But then I saw the beauty of her. The parts like me and the parts not like me. Her smile. Her laugh. Her strength. How she cares for all the silly living people who don't have her ghostly wisdom. She was our last, best hope. ...And she came through. There's her throwing arm, her snowball fight skills, her… everything."

Control your blush, Kawashima. M-maybe this is… Maya, or something. Or even Ryuuji's mom, she's a looker, or… anyone. It being you is…

"...I see it all, Amin. All the time. ...And I told her. I promised her 'I'll focus on what I can see.' And I see… you, Amin."

Crap, your blush is breaking through- wait. "...M-me? Really?"

Minori nodded seriously. "You."

There was a silence, and then Ami stood and shouted "...Are you insane!? N-not like that, but I mean… I've punched you! I've been a jerk and a faker and I'm a terrible friend and… and  _me_  and you… really.."

"Really," Minori said without hesitation. "You're not my best friend, Amin. Taiga is. You're  _more_. You were there when I needed you, just in case, but you taught me that I'm strong. You make me happy and smile and laugh and heal and live. I can fight on, cause I know you're fighting on with me. When you trip in the hallways, you get a nosebleed, and a nurse cleans it up. When you trip in life, you cry… and Amin makes everything better."

"I…" She looked down, and whispered, "And Ryouji and Taiga?" Dammit, she was so freaking  _petty_ …

"...A part of me still… loves them. Maybe it always will, the way we all love our first loves in the end, right? But it's tiny, and I love them more as friends. Not like you. I don't… dream of being with them, Amin. I don't… when life goes on for...ten years, twenty years, sixty years... I want my life to go on with you, Amin. Me and you. And then whatever goes on after life, I want to be there with you too. We can be ghosts that inspire other ghosts with how awesome we are. UFOs that sparkle like stars. We can confuse scientists, be what they scoff at, and scare schoolkids, be what they want to see, and be the crazy mysterious wonders we never thought we'd have because I couldn't have it until you flew into my galaxy, Amin. I know this like the sun rises or the birds sing or softball rules! I know that I ...I love you, Amin."

Ami stared at her, blinking back tears. Minori looked back at her, worried. "Amin? I didn't… If I upset you I didn't-"

"Are you going to kiss me already? Or are you going to make another speech?"

Minori grinned, tears forming in her own eyes. "A little of column A, a little of… column B…"

She leaned in, and as their lips met, Ami thought she finally got all the hype about ghosts and UFOs. As they parted, the cafe cheered, and Minori jumped back in shock. "Ah! People!" Ami cocked a bemused eyebrow.

"You didn't notice?"

"I… I just figured… Ah, I wasn't thinking and I might've embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable or-" Ami grabbed her arm and pulled her in, smirking.

"Let them watch…" She said, and Minori gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Yeah… she definitely got the hype…

_Home run!_


End file.
